


The Duality of the Chase

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fearplay, Gen, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, monstrous Deceit, safe vore, smoll Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: Deceit gets to chase down his prey. Everyone involved has a good time.(Not part of my meals fics, a gift for a friend for those beautiful pictures on Tumblr I still cry over)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Duality of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaigePenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/gifts).



> Contains: Soft, safe, oral vore. Fearplay. Size shifting hijinks. Sympathetic!Deceit and Remus. Pred!Deceit. Prey! Patton and Remus. Similar size prey

Deceit was reading on the couch, enjoying the rare quiet. The other sides were in the Imagination, doing something. Deceit didn't care so he didn't ask. It was an all arms out kind of day.

The blissful quiet was broken by the creaking of a stair. Deceit lifted the book to see Patton shuffle over. 

"Patton? I thought you were with the other sides?" 

"No. I stayed." He crawled onto the couch and snuggled into Deceit's lap, burying his face into his stomach. 

Deceit let two arms encircle Morality and squeeze him close while two more set the book aside. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah. Just kinda tired, I was napping." He looked up at Deceit and his eyes were shining, the sleepy haze gone. "Let's play a game!" 

"What kind of game?" He stuck a bookmark in the book. 

"Could you chase me?" 

Deceit paused, glancing down at Patton. "What? Chase you?" 

"Mhm." He snuggled back into his middle, shifting sizes to be smaller. "Like a kid. I want to run around, and I can't do that when the others are around." 

"Okay. Do you want a monster chasing you?" He stuck his tongue out, it was thin and forked. 

"Maybe a soft monster." Patton hopped up. He was the size of a little kid, about six or so, but he looked the same. 

Deceit put his extra set of arms away and crouched down to be eye level with Patton. "I'll let you get a head start." 

Patton hugged him around his neck tightly. "Thank you, Deceit!" He took off at a sprint, giggling. 

Deceit stood, brushed off his clothes, and then gave chase. 

Patton was rushing around, surprisingly fast. Deceit was softly laughing as he chased the smaller than usual side. 

Patton, however, was giggling like no tomorrow. 

They ran around until eventually Deceit managed to scoop Patton up in his arms. "Gotcha!" Deceit had caught him at the bottom of the stairs. 

"N-no!" Patton squealed and tried to squirm away. "No, the monster got me!" 'He devolved into giggles. 

"And he's going to gobble you up." Deceit softly hissed. "You'll be in my belly." He squeezed Patton close, nuzzling his hair and trying to catch his breath. 

"No!" Patton squirmed playfully, and it made Deceit hungry. "Don't eat me!" 

Deceit grew a little to make it easier on himself and then started to ease Patton into his mouth. 

Patton squirmed a little, but also tried to help himself wiggle into Deceit's throat. He didn't mind being in his belly, it was soft and warm, though he was a little too big to go down easy, so he shrunk a little more. 

Deceit eased Patton in, trying to lick at him to make it easier, and after a very tight squeeze, the little side spilled into his gut. 

A sigh left the enlarged side and a second set of arms cradled his bloated stomach. Patton had shifted back to little kid size and so he had to adjust his clothing to accommodate his belly. 

"Comfortable in there?" Deceit wandered towards the living room again, intent on continuing his book. 

"Uh huh." Patton stretched a little and Deceit could see a bulge where Patton pushed against his stomach. "It's so soft." 

"Thank goodness I'm part snake. You were quite the mouthful." Deceit softly patted his stomach.

"Oh." Patton pulled his hands back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"I'm fine, Patton, I swear." He softly rubbed his stomach and settled on the couch again, all six hands just softly rubbing his stomach in one way or another. "Even so, we'd be okay." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Just rest, Patton." Deceit finally picked the book back up. "I'll protect you." 

Patton squirmed a little into Deceit's belly. He softly patted his gut. Patton was asleep in less than a minute.

He had just made it to the bottom of the page when somebody jumped onto his back. Deceit shoved a bookmark into the book and then glared over his shoulder. 

Remus was clinging to his back. "You got bigger. Are you hungry?" 

Deceit sighed and pulled him over the back of his couch and sat him on the couch beside him. "My stomach is occupied." 

"I don't mind. Who's in there?" He hugged Deceit's bulging stomach. 

"Patton, and he is asleep." 

"Oh." Remus whispered. "Why?" 

"He wanted me to chase him around, and then I swallowed him." 

"Hm...... Could you chase me around like a horror movie monster?" He clambered into Deceit's lap and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. "Please?" 

Deceit sighed. "You'll need to be quiet. I'm not waking up Patton just so you can practice your screaming." 

"Okay... I'll be a guy in a horror movie then. No high pitched screams, I promise. Just make it scary!" 

Deceit sighed and flicked out the house lights with a wave of a hand. "Run." 

Remus scrambled out of the room. 

Deceit chuckled and stood, two hands still supporting his belly. "Come Patton." He shifted to a large, monstrous body. "We're going on a hunt." 

Tired squirming happened as Patton rolled over and snuggled into his belly and Deceit clutched his heart, momentarily weak. "You're the most precious thing."

Deceit shook his head, focusing himself, and shifted into hunting mode, doing his best to keep Patton comfortable and asleep while he would stalk Remus. 

\---

Remus was under the kitchen table. He knew Deceit lived for fearplay, and Remus himself loved fearplay from both ends of the chase.

He stifled his breathing with his hands as he heard footsteps approaching. 

Deceit was large, and his body was much more monstrous than usual. It made wonderful chills go down his spine as he curled in on himself, heart racing. 

"Remussss." Deceit's voice was low, and it rasped like a ghost. Chills went down his spine again at hearing his name called by a monster. "Remussss." 

His slow, circling stalk paused, and he saw the knees shift for Deceit to bend down with a weight in his belly. 

Remus vanished to the door frame between the kitchen and the hallway. He finally saw a glimpse of Deceit's whole body and it terrified him. 

The legs were just long enough to not accidentally human, and one was rotated just too far in the socket. A set of hands cradled the swollen belly not unlike a pregnant lady, but Remus knew sweet Patton's body was pushing his belly out like that. Four arms, each slightly too long clutched the table and his head was tilted like his neck was broken. One eye pierced the dark with a yellow reflection, and it was settled right on Remus. 

Deceit hissed quietly, fangs flashing, and Remus sprinted off, just staring long enough to see Deceit nearly glide over the table. Remus didn't dare look behind him as the monster Deceit transformed into chased him, unable to say or do anything beside run. 

The chase was good, Remus managed to stay ahead, but the coffee table tripped him up when he went to vault over the couch, slamming face first into the seat.

Hands grabbed Remus by the back of his clothes and lifted him into the air. He shivered as Deceit slowly licked his lips. 

Remus whimpered quietly as he opened. Deceit had huge fangs, and Remus shuddered, loving every second of it.

"Don't fussssss." Deceit hissed and started to ease Remus in feet first. He squirmed around and quietly protested. 

Deceit was gulping quickly, pushing the side into his stomach, and after a minute of protesting against the tight throat, Remus was curled up in Deceit's belly with Patton. 

The little guy squirmed as Remus settled around him, breathless and heart pounding. 

"Hn." Patton grunted in Remus' arms. "Leggo." 

"Heya pops." 

Patton sat up, growing to his full size quickly. Remus wheezed from the weight and Deceit shifted larger to accommodate the bed weight in his belly. 

"Remus?! How'd you get in here!" 

"I also ate him." Deceit drummed his fingers against his round belly. "You slept through it." 

"Oh." Patton shrunk back down, and Deceit followed now that the strain wasn't painful. "You want to snuggle?" 

Remus nodded and hugged Patton tightly. 

Deceit settled down, four hands tending to his stomach while the other two picked up his book again. Remus was holding Patton, and, even though Remus had been terrified minutes ago, the two eventually drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------

Bonus: 

Virgil blinked and rubbed his eyes to ensure he saw what he thought he was seeing. 

Yup. That was Deceit, propped up in his comfy chair, asleep, book on his lap, the rest of his hands cradling a swollen belly. A simple touch told him Patton and Remus were inside. 

The anxious side shook his head and went to his bedroom, the retrieved water bottle in his hoodie pocket.


End file.
